


Culicidae

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Here there be a mosquito telling you a biting story, M/M, Prompt - Mosquito, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Hello, I'm a mosquito in a flat called 221b. So... one day at home—





	Culicidae

**"Clever little thing,"**

The man with a mess of dark curls murmured while scratching his arm where I bit him. Frown lines etched on his face.

Hah! Clever _me_ indeed. He thought I'd be caught with _that_ thing? A little lamp with an enticing _smell_? I _knew_ about those!

Enter another human, a short man with a greying blonde hair, just arrived from work, I see. I fly towards him circling his head then over his nape.

_Mmm.. Smells good as well._

Suddenly, a gust of wind swoops by my side almost knocking me out. Blondie growls.

**"Jesus Christ, Sherlock! What the bloody hell was that about?!"**

The tall one still has his hand raised like he was about to slap someone.

 _Go ahead, Curly. Make my day._ I said with a grin. But of course, he wouldn't hear it, instead it'll be a buzzing sound like that of a _bee_ —how dare them compare me to a bee?! Preposterous! We're slimmer!

But yeah, we both _suck_.

**"It was a mosquito, John!"**

**"What?!"**

Blondie looks around, I fly over the mantle, hidden behind the skull watching them.

 **"Let me see that,"** Blondie says softly to Curly inspecting the bite I made.

Next morning, over Curly's bedroom, I heard him moaning to Blondie something about his collarbone.

Who said humans doesn't bite?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the scientific name of 'Mosquito'. 
> 
> Did You Know? Mosquito is a spanish word for 'little fly'.  
> (Wikipedia)  
> _________  
> This came out of nowhere after learning about the third prompt. And because I don't have any ideas at hand. I'm going to credit Reddit for the idea of an Insect's POV—particularly, a mosquito. 
> 
> Thanks guys. And thank YOU for reading again. :)


End file.
